lazytown_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The new freind
it was a sunny day in lazytown and owen was walking carrying 2 black suitcases well this is going to be my home for the next millon years says owen looking around he walks past a couple of houses when a bright yellow house with red curtains came into view next to it was the mayor's office owen knocks on the door come in says mayor meanswell sorting out his papers um hello im owen he said making eye contact with him ah hello im mayor meanswell the mayor i help keep the town safe with help from sportacus he explained if you dont mind who is sportacus? questioned the boy sportacus is our above average hero who helps us by saving people and helping us when needed the mayor said ok well its nice meeting you mayor and i hope to settle in ine more question could it be possible to help out with sportacus? asked the boy the mayor poundered for a second before saying well i mean my niece stephanie helps him but i cant see why not thank you mayor said the boy i'll contact him from the mail tube he said before leaving oh owen then you need this said the mayor he opened his drawer fumbling around inside he got out a piece of paper and a plastic tube owen took them from his hand thank you he said then he left the office he found a quiet spot to write his letter to sportacus it was a red bench dear sportacus he wrote carefully i really would like to meet you your sincerely owen then owen walked over to a mailbox with a tube sticking out of it then he rolled it in a tube then put it in a plastic tube next he put it in the tube ok here it goes he pulled the lever and watched it soar high into the sky up above sportacus was doing bench press ups when a hole in the floor opened and a plastic tube popped up he caught it with his left hand ive got mail he excitetly said as he opened the tube and unfolded the paper dear sportacus he read i would really like to meet you your sincerely owen what a nice letter he thought he then got a piece of paper and wrote on it i'm on my way he wrote and sent it through a hole in the side of the airship owen now sitting down on the bench saw the paper fly through the air he caught it owen unfolded the paper plane and read im on my way suddenly the sky went black owen then looked up and saw a blue airship a white ladder trailed and down came sportacus he stood next to the boy hi im sportacus he said offering his hand whitch owen gladly accepted hi sportacus im owen i was wondering if i could help you keep an eye on the town sure you can owen come on up to my airship pole he commanded as he said that a metal pole with a platform came down owen climbs on up commands owen when they got up sportacus shows him round the air ship this is where i keep my sports equipment he said pressing a button allowing the door to open to reveal his sports stuff woah said an amazed owen cool ship i must say he compemented thank you said sportacus as he goes over to a wardrobe he opened it revealing a costume and shoes this is your costume said sportacus it's complete with wristwatch backpack and crystal owen trys it on and came out how do i look he asked the hero good he said now let me connect the airship so it can reconise your voice too just then owens crystal blinked someones in trouble he said hey thats my line said sportacus jokingly you wanna do the rescue yes please said the excited boy he then said door and went out then he got a telescope and looked around ziggy was in a tree help he shouted owen then jumped off the platform out of his backpack was a parachute he safely lands and jumps over a couple walls till he reached ziggy dont worry i got you ziggy he quickly broke his fall who are you he said looking at owen owen then got up as the other kids came round ziggy are you ok asked stephanie yes i am now that this guy saved me who are you anyway question the boy well im owen im new to this town and from now on i'll be helping sportacus keeping you guys safe he said yay the kids cheered underground robbie rotten was resting in his orange chair when he got woke up from the noise what is going on up there he said angrily he stomped to his periscope and looked through it so what do you guys want to do now asked owen well we can play football said ziggy well your not using my ball it mine said stingy dont worry guys i have a ball said stephanie she got a ball from her bag ughhhhhh why do they play sports and this new super swoop owen is helping that blue elf aghhhh cried an angry robbie in rage robbie then thought for a momen wait if i could trick those noisy brats into thinking that owen did something bad then he will have to leave town forever he laughed as the rest of the kids and owen pl